More Than That
by Whisteria
Summary: Warning: The pairing is well... very out of character, it was written for a slash community, although it is not slash. Please review but dont flame! Thanks! ( Who will Joan turn to when the one she loves has moved on?)
1. The Scary Movie

Title: More Than That  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: It's a suprise?  
  
Warning: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Summary: Adam has moved on, he no longer wants Joan. Who will she turn to for comfort?  
  
Authors notes: Not realy a slash, I took an even bolder step for fanfiction. Please note that the views expressed in this story are not my own. I do not view JOA or any of its characters in this way and am not trying to deminor the show. I am a huge JOA fan and this is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Dedication: To Allie who made a slash community and Mistee who corrupted me - I lub you both.  
  
----  
  
More Than That  
  
----  
  
Joan had fallen back on her bed in tears. She didn't enjoy crying, she hadn't asked to be emotional, she just simply...was. Nomatter how much Joan had tried she could not shake Adam from her mind. She missed him, all of him... from his cute little 'chifferobe' jokes to the nickname he often called her... nothing about him would go away. But Adam was with Iris now and there was just no stoping it. Even Grace, the girl who thought monkeys were "just not cute", had noted how cute the two looked together. Joan burried her face into her pillow, he tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Joan, you wouldn't happen to have... Joan are you crying? What's wrong?" Luke walked into her room.  
  
"Go away geekboy" she cried, blindly throwing a pillow in his direction.  
  
"Seriously, Joan, what's wrong?" Luke sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
Joan sat up and whiped off her tears with a shirt that had been lying on her bed. She was hugging her pillow tightly to her and looking at her brother.  
  
"Adam's gone. He's gone... with her... he left me for her!" her voice was shaky from crying.  
  
"Joan, it was his loss..."  
  
"Yeah" she laughed "Right"  
  
"I'm serious, Joan, you're much better than that Iris girl, any guy would be lucky to have you..." Luke swallowed, as if nevous to hear his sisters responce.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"Because, Joan, you're my sister"  
  
"Don't remind me, I've had a rough night"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Why do you smell like cheap cologne"  
  
"I was going out with Glyniss tonight"  
  
"*Was*?"  
  
"Yeah, was, until I decided I should stay in..."  
  
"Why would you want to stay home? Everyone else is gone for the weekend, you should be too"  
  
"I'm not leaving you home like this"  
  
"Luke, I'm fine, I'm a big girl..." Joan reashured him.  
  
"Come on, Joan, lets go order a pizza..."  
  
"Luke, you're creeping me out..."  
  
"Why? Beacause I care about you?"  
  
"Yes, stop it right now, it's scaring me"  
  
"Well, get used to it" he reached for her hand to help her off the bed. As her hand met his Joans heart began to race. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but she was happy just to spend the night in with Luke.  
  
----  
  
"What do you want on your pizza?" he asked once they were downstairs.  
  
"Anything as long as it has pepers and no shrooms"  
  
"Hold the shrooms, got it" Luke laughed as he picked up the phone.  
  
"What movie do you want to order?" Joan questioned after he had placed the food order.  
  
"I've wanted to see that new horror one that's out for awhile now..."  
  
"Freddy Vs. Jason?"  
  
"yeah, that one. I heard Jason Ritter's awesome in it."  
  
"Luke, I have to ask, what's with the Jason Ritter thing?"  
  
"He's a good actor, Joan"  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll watch it." Joan gave in.  
  
Not long after the movie had started the pizza had arrived. JOan couldn't stomach more than a slice, the movie had upset her stomach.  
  
At the first sign of the bright red blood Joan screamed, jumping and suddenly clinging to her brother. When she relized what she had done, she quickly appologized.  
  
"It's...It's okay, Joan" he smiled, half dazed.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Sure, it's a scary movie, it's perfectly understandable that..."  
  
Joan couldn't contain herself any longer, she knew there was something about Luke that she just couldn't stop. He had canceled his date, bought her dinner, and even ordered paperview. As if by a slow and mysterious magnetic force, Joan intertupted her brothers words with a kiss. It hadn't been just any kiss... Neither of them had been kissed in that way before. They both feared ending the lock for knowing the would then have to discuss it, claiming it was nothing.  
  
When their lips slowly separated their eyes met. Both still quivering in nervousness. There were no appologies, no akward words, just simply an understanding silence.  
  
Joan layed her head on Lukes lap, rested her body on the couch. Before the ending of the movie she looked up at her brother who was now smiling down on her.  
  
"Do you this the family will disown us?"  
  
"Most definately" he replied, running his hands through her hair.  
  
Joan smiled and let out a small laugh as let the comfort take hold. She had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
Ending Notes: Well, I bet you didn't see that coming. Ha. Please review but don't flame; after all I did warn you! I may or may not continue with this, it is dependent upon reviews. 


	2. Under The Influence?

Authors Notes: it's not often I get an urge for a specific story, so when it hit me to continue with this, I knew id better do it before I lost intrest... Not sure where it will end up.  
  
Warning: Explicit content... Rated R just to be safe...  
  
----  
  
More Than That - Chapter 2  
  
----  
  
Joan stared at the ground, nervously shuffling her feet in a side to side motion. She had not talked to Luke about what had happened that night, and was now standing in his doorway with a question she wasn't sure how to ask.  
  
"Joan, are you alright?" Luke asked, looking at her as she swayed in an uncomfortable nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, Uhm, I'm fine" her eyes hadn't left the floor.  
  
"You know, you could tell me why your here..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you..." Joans wasn't sure what had caused her to act this way, she would normaly be screaming a harsh comment to her brother, or using an insulting nickname. It was odd to care what her younger brother thought of her.  
  
"No, Joan, I didn't mean it like that... would you just come in and stop pacing?"  
  
Joan slowly steped into the room, closing the door behind her. Luke had risen from his chair and now sat at the corner of his bed, where he motioned for Joan to sit next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it's just... we haven't talked about... you know..." Joan fought to find the words as she sat next to her brother on the bed.  
  
"I didn't think you would want to"  
  
"Was it just a passing momment, Luke?"  
  
"Joan, I've never felt the way I did that night"  
  
"So you're saying you we're under the influence?"  
  
"Yeah, under the influence of how much I care for you"  
  
"That was corny..." she laughed  
  
"I'm trying to say..." Luke looked into his sisters eyes "I was afraid you didn't feel what I felt, I thought that just maybe, you wanted me to pretend it hadn't happened"  
  
"But it did happen, Luke, and I do feel that way... I'm not exactly sure what way that is yet... but I feel it"  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if..." Luke leaned in, slowly raising his arm around Joan and tangling his fingers in her hair as he carefully made his way to her lips with his own. The kiss was longer than the last one they had shared so many nights before. As Lukes tounge tenderly caressed her own, Joan began to let out a slight moan.  
  
"Wait" she gasped, pulling away "I'm not sure if we should be.. I mean I dont know if..."  
  
"You're right" he was now staring at the ground just as Joan had done upon her entry. "What if something went wrong? I mean, theoretically speaking, if we ended up together, you could get pregnant, if you got pregnant the child could have defects, or it would be extreamly smart, but the chances of that are slim and..."  
  
"Luke?" Joan interupted  
  
"Yeah?" Luke looked up at her  
  
"You we're rambling again..."  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"No big deal, just, uh, don't mention that whole baby thing again... I'm a 16 year old virgin, thank you."  
  
Luke let out a nervous laugh. What had he said? What was he thinking? He couldn't be with Joan this way, she was his sister. Something had to be done.  
  
moments had passed before another word was said. The silence revealed to both what the other was thinking.  
  
"We can't fight it, Luke" Joan finaly spoke up.  
  
"But we have to"  
  
"I've tried, don't think I haven't, but I can't" Joan sighed, falling back on the bed. "God knows I want to be normal, but it's just not happening here"  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you in ways that I shouldn't... I can't stop seeing you as a girl"  
  
Joan slightly lifted her head of the bed and raised an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
"You know what I mean..."  
  
"Yeah" she laughed, allowing her head to fall back down.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"We could make out" She joked  
  
"Joan, you know what that would lead to..."  
  
"Relax, dogboy, I was kidding"  
  
"Dogboy? You called me dogboy!" A smile accented Lukes face as he let out a laugh. It was a burden lifted off their backs to know they no longer had to be scared or nervous around eachother. He let out a sigh before falling down next to Joan. Silence filled the room as the two stared at the ceiling in a calming quiet. 


	3. Happiness Is What You Make It

**More Than That - Chapter 3**

* * *

Joan ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was starved and running late for school. Swinging open the refrigerator door revealed single sunny d bottles and frozen cereal bars "well," she thought "this will work". She slammed the door and whirled around.  
  
"Joan" Her mother stood inches before her. "Shouldnt you be eating a real breakfast?"  
  
"No mom, no time" Joan sidesteped past her mother, heading for the door.  
  
"Joan Girardi you get back here right now!" Hellen shouted.  
  
Joan turned to face her, "What?"  
  
"Youve been acting weird all week, are you going to tell me whats up?"  
  
"Nothing mom, Im late, Im meeting Grace in the front of the school"  
  
"You know Ill find out eventually" Helen warned, admiting her own defeat as her daughter picked up her bag and headed out of the house.  
  
---  
  
"I really need to get my own car" Joan thought, staring at her feet as they moved one infront of the other in the direction of school. After more concentration Joan began to contemplate her actions "If my mind controlls everything I do, that would explain why I walk so involuntarily. When I want to walk, I walk. So does that mean I wanted what I did with Luke?" her mind began to race "AHH!" she screamed outloud, noticing many turned heads. "Sorry" she blushed.  
  
"Its quite alright, Joan" A boy walked up behind her.  
  
Joan turned to see Goth!God smiling at her. "Oh, you"  
  
"Yes, Its me, Joan"  
  
"Listen, Im sorry about everything thats going on, but I really cant help it and I want to be different but I cant be so if Im doing something wrong, youre god, you can fix me" Joan began to ramble, "oh dear heaven," she told herself "Im begining to sound like Luke"  
  
"I cant make your choices for you, Joan" he led her to a bench where the two sat.  
  
"But what Im doing is agaisnt you... right?"  
  
"Everyday people come up with crazy ways to make what they say and what they belive more acceptable to everyone around them. Some people believe love is chosen by your mind and not your heart. Those people use me as a way to define their own opinions in the eyes of others."  
  
"So, this is okay then?"  
  
"Are you happy, Joan?"  
  
"I dont know... I mean I know Im happy when were at home but I hate what everyone is going to say, I hate sneaking, thats not something I want to do forever"  
  
"Happiness is what you make it, Joan" Goth!God told her as he walked off, offering an over the shoulder wave as he drifted out of sight.  
  
"Dont you mean home is where the heart is?!" Joan shouted at him, once again causing heads to turn. "Damn fortune cookie" she muttered.  
  
---  
  
"Whats up with you today, Girardi?" Grace asked, shoving books into her locker.  
  
"Nothing, Grace, dont worry about it, can we just get to class now please?" Joan pleaded.  
  
"You never fail to amaze me" she laughed, slaming her locker and heading down the hall.  
  
"Great" Joan told her friend as they reached the classroom, "Adams in there, I dont want to go in"  
  
"Uh, duh, Girardi, Rove _**is**_ our lab partner" Grace shot Joan a look, trying to decide what could possibly be wrong with her.  
  
"Uh..Excuse me" Luke came up behind the girls, "I have to get in"  
  
"Oh... yeah... sorry" Joan stuttered, moving aside, allowing Luke to pass.  
  
'Well' she thought, 'I guess I have to go in too'. Following Graces Lead, Joan made her way to seat next to Adam. She quickly pulled out her notebook and pens and appeared to be very interested in the upcoming lesson, hoping to avoid conversation.  
  
"Joan" Adam whispered, getting no responce, he tried again, "Joan" 'She hates me' he told himself, unaware he had said it aloud.  
  
"Adam," Joan turned to him "I dont hate you"  
  
"Then why dont you want to talk?"  
  
"Theres nothing left to talk about, Adam. Youre with Iris, and you know, Im actually happy for you"  
  
"Were still friends, arent we Jane?" he asked.  
  
"Adam, you.. you just call me Jane"  
  
"Cha" he swallowed "So?"  
  
"Dont call her that anymore!" Luke turned around, giving an evil stare.  
  
"Luke" Joan paniced "Its alright, now turn around". With that the bell rang, dissmissing the class, and the group made their way to their lockers and off to finish out the day. 


	4. Kiss Me

"I can't take it anymore" Luke told himself, lightly banging his head on the monitor. "You've got mail", the screen lit up as an automated voice chimed through the speakers.   
  
_"**To**: _  
_**From**: _  
_**Date**: July 28th, 2004 12:28pm  
**Subject:** Me Either  
  
Luke, I can hear you in there, don't hurt youself. It's okay if you want this to end.  
Love, Joan"_  
  
'No!' he thought to himself, 'It's just the oposite I want. I want to kiss her. I can't take not touching her!' He began to type a reply.  
  
_"**To:** _  
_**From**: _  
_**Date**: July 28th, 2004 12:31pm  
**Subject**: Re: Me Either  
  
Joan,  
Is that what you want? To call it quits so early?  
-Luke"_  
  
He half feared her answer. Momments later a knock interupted the silence and Joan entered the room.  
  
"That's not what I want" she stated into the darkness. Lukes face was lit up by the glowing monitor. "That's not what I want at all"  
  
Luke looked down in deep thought. "It wasn't suposed to happen like this, Joan. I wasn't suposed to get jelous over Adam Rove, I wasn't suposed to dream of making you smile the way he does"  
  
"Luke..." Joan smiled, "Why be jelous of Adam, when you're the one I want to kiss?" she giggled quietly, a tint of blush accenting her face.  
  
Luke looked up, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Stand up" she told him. Luke obeyed. "come to me" she ordered, to wich he moved slowly forward. "Now kiss me" she whisperd. The world around them went blank as Luke slowly placed his hand behind his sisters head, slightly tilting his head to the left as Joan moved to the right. The lock of their lips and the soft movement of their tounges made for the pefect momment. When the kiss had ended, both smiled in amazement.  
  
"Now lets make this a regular thing" she laughed, "kissing, I mean"  
  
"It's a deal" Luke agreed, moving in for yet another lip lock. "God I love you Joan" he moaned, allowing the heat of the momment to take over. "Touch me" Joan gasped as Lukes hand slowly made its way up Joans blouse and gently massaged her breasts.  
  
An hour later the two found themselves face up under the covers, catching their breath and making scence out of the passing situation. 


End file.
